Chociaż ten jeden raz - Billmione
by Niedoskonala
Summary: Miniaturka o niespełnionej miłości Billa Weasleya do Hermiony Granger...


**Chociaż ten jeden, jedyny raz – Billmione**

Był bardzo ciepły, letni wieczór. W nieco zapuszczonym i zagnomionym ogrodzie Nory zostało rozpalone ogromne ognisko, które dawało mnóstwo światła i ciepła. W powietrzu unosił się zapach pieczonej kiełbasy i dymu, który wydobywał się z gorących płomieni, które wesoło tańczyły w rytm delikatnych podmuchów wiatru, jakby cieszyły się, iż domownicy teraz świętują. Wszędzie dookoła panował straszny gwar, w końcu każdy rozmawiał, żarty sypały się jeden po drugim i co chwila wybuchały głośne śmiechy. Nic w tym dziwnego, bowiem znajdowała się tam cała rodzina Weasley'ów oraz Harry Potter i Hermiona Granger – wieloletni przyjaciele rodziny. Zabawa została zorganizowana na cześć najmłodszej latorośli państwa Weasley oraz czarnowłosego Gryfona, którzy dzisiaj rano ogłosili swoje zaręczyny, tym samym wprawiając pozostałych w szampańskie nastroje. Impreza trwała w najlepsze już od kilku godzin. Każdy świetnie się bawił i cieszył szczęściem Harry'ego i Ginny. Nic nie mogło zepsuć ich radości, która ogarnęła wszystkich.

– Hermiono, kochaneczko – zaświergotała nagle pani Weasley, a jej głos przepełniony był radością. – Czy mogłabyś iść do kuchni po lemoniadę? Dwa dzbanki stoją na stole – poinformowała ciepło kobieta.

– Oczywiście, pani Weasley – odpowiedziała brązowowłosa i od razu podniosła się ze swego miejsca, przerywając rozmowę z Ginny, a potem ruszyła w stronę domu rudowłosych. Droga minęła jej bardzo szybko, w końcu to niedaleko. Gdy znalazła się już na miejscu, w kuchni nie było nikogo, co nie było wcale dziwne, bo prawie każdy się bawił na dworze. Hermiona już miała sięgać po dzbanki znajdujące się na kuchennym stole, ale wtedy do pomieszczenia wszedł najstarszy z dzieci państwa Weasley - Bill.

– A ty nie jesteś ze wszystkimi na dworze? – Zagadnęła zaskoczona dziewczyna, widząc, że nie przyszedł z zewnątrz tylko znajdował się w domu. Widziała Fleur siedzącą przy ognisku, ale nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że brakuje tam jej męża. Nigdy nie była bardzo zżyta z najstarszym z rodzeństwa, choć darzyła go sympatią, tak jak pozostałych braci Rona.

– Kiepsko się poczułem i musiałem się chwilę zdrzemnąć – wyjaśnił mężczyzna. – A ty, Hermiono? Czemu nie jesteś razem z resztą? – Zapytał rudowłosy, podchodząc do niej bliżej. Nie umknęło uwadze dziewczyny, że ten uważnie jej się przypatrywał.

– Przyszłam po lemoniadę – rzekła, wskazując na dzbanki znajdujące się na stole. Chciała po nie sięgnąć, jednak mężczyzna chwycił ją za rękę uniemożliwiając jej to. – Twoja mama o nią prosiła – dodała szybko.

– Poczekaj – powiedział do niej cicho i puścił jej nadgarstek. – Lemoniada nie ucieknie – odparł mężczyzna. Dziewczyna opuściła rękę. Wpatrywała się w niego, nie wiedząc, o co mu chodzi. Brązowe tęczówki spotkały się z jasnoniebieskimi. Bill zauważył kosmyk włosów, który uciekł jej spod gumki, którą związała swe trudne do ujarzmienia loki. Mężczyzna założył go za ucho, a na twarzy nastolatki mimowolnie pojawiły się delikatne rumieńce, pod wpływem jego dotyku. Jednak dość szybko się opanowała.

– Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co ty właściwie robisz? – Zapytała leciutko podirytowanym tonem, wbijając swoje rozeźlone spojrzenie w twarz rudowłosego.

– Tak ci o wiele ładniej, wiesz? – Powiedział nie zważając na jej wcześniejsze słowa, a nastolatka speszyła się nieco bardziej. W końcu nie, co dzień się zdarza, aby przystojny, starszy mężczyzna prawił jej komplementy, prawda? Jednak nie minęła chwila, a ten jeszcze bardziej się do niej przybliżył.

– Bill… – zaczęła, Hermiona zdezorientowana. Chciała mu powiedzieć, aby się odsunął, jednak nie zdążyła. Mężczyzna kierowany nagłym impulsem ujął lekko jej twarz w swe dłonie, a potem na jej ustach złożył delikatny pocałunek. Po krótkiej chwili odsunął się od niej. To wszystko stało się tak szybko, ze trudno było uwierzyć, iż wydarzyło się naprawdę. Hermiona spojrzała na niego niezmiernie zaskoczona, a rumieńce na jej twarzy jeszcze bardziej się pogłębiły. Zachowanie Billa było niecodzienne, a Hermiona wiedziała, że mimo wszystko nie powinno to się wydarzyć.

– Bill! Co ty do jasnej cholery robisz?! – powiedziała oburzona. – Co to ma znaczyć?

– Musiałem to zrobić – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem. – Chociaż ten jeden, jedyny raz, bo za późno zrozumiałem, że to ty jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza – powiedział tonem przepełnionym dziwnym smutkiem, a potem skierował się w stronę wyjścia i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, że dla nich nie ma żadnej nadziei.

Panna Granger stała tam jeszcze przez chwilę, wpatrując się w drzwi, za którymi zniknął mężczyzna, który ją właśnie pocałował. Dziewczyna była w lekkim szoku. Nie minęło jednak parę chwil, a błyskawicznie się otrząsnęła. W końcu wzięła dzbanki z lemoniadą, po które tu przyszła i także opuściła pomieszczenie. Obiecała sobie, że to, co tu się stało zostanie między nimi, jeśli on nikomu nie powie, bo ona nie zamierza psuć tego, co jest między nią, a Ronem. Jej serce wybrało już jednego z Weasleyów i nie był to mężczyzna, który dopiero, co ją pocałował.

Dziewczyna podeszła do rozstawionego w ogrodzie stołu i postawiła na nim przyniesioną lemoniadę. Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy znalazł się o obok niej najstarszy z rodzeństwa Weasleyów. Hermiona zatrzymała wzrok na jego tęczówkach, a potem cicho powiedziała, gdy ten nalewał sobie dopiero, co przyniesionego napoju;  
– Nigdy więcej tego nie rób, Bill – powiedziała dziewczyna. Kochała jego brata i nic tego nie zmieni. Mężczyzna popatrzył na nią jedynie smutno i odszedł zabierając swoją szklankę.


End file.
